This invention relates to a novel, easily-levelled, wall-mounted, horizontal, support table for use with phonograph turntables and the like.
Many apparatus, particularly phonograph turntables and the like, require a level surface on which to operate properly. Usually such apparatus are mounted on shelving that is wider than standard shelving, or mounted on relatively expensive furniture. Levelling screws are usually necessary to compensate for minor deviations from the horizontal. In either situation, the cost of the support surface is relatively high; the positioning of the support surface is limited in view of the existing arrangement of furniture of shelving within the room; and there is a substantial chance that undesirable vibration will be transmitted to or from the turntable.
Thus, there has remained a need for a simple, easily-levelled, dedicated-use-type apparatus which can be used to support apparatus requiring a level surface. In approaching the invention to be described below, applicants were particularly interested in providing apparatus which can be conveniently attached to a wall.